


It Ain't Me (jaydami)

by Cubeee



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: Jason和Damian知道的，与他们忘记的





	It Ain't Me (jaydami)

“知道吗，我曾经有过一条狼。我不记得他的名字了，不过他曾经是我最爱的东西。”一场激烈的性爱之后，窝在Jason被窝里的Damian突然开口。Jason正在给手机设闹钟，明天八点他要回他们的飞船上去。

“如果你最爱它，就不会忘了它的名字——是的，小鬼，我们大人一般用‘它’来指代动物。”Jason一边回答一边盘算着自己最多能再睡四个小时。尴尬的时间段。

“他。”Damian固执地重复道，声音里透着些嗓子使用过头的沙哑，red hood这次选的安全屋隔音相当不错，他们刚才或许放肆了些，“我那时候能爱的东西不多。”

“现在也没多少。”Jason评论道。Damian从背后踹他，却牵动了自己腰部的肌肉，疼得直吸气——他们刚才确实玩儿得过分了。Jason把手机放在床头柜上，身体倾过来轻吻Damian腰侧，力道不轻不重地揉捏。Damian舒服地哼唧着，在床上趴好享受Jason的服务。

“我第一次见到他时，他伤得很重，你能透着他胸口的伤口看到肋骨。但他一声不吭，只是卧在那儿，一双绿眼睛直勾勾看着我。打那时起我就知道我们会是好搭档。”达米安继续说。

“对绿眼睛有癖好？”Jason忍不住在Damian腰窝上轻轻啃了口，“说实话，你是看到我第几眼之后就决定要被我操？”

Damian打定主意不理会Jason糟糕的调情，但又忍不住辩驳几句：“我的意思是他配得上我！”

“瞳色歧视主义，好吧，好吧，我懂。”

“Jason Todd，你个烂人。”

Jason“啪”地拍了Damian屁股，好清脆一声，可惜Damian的臀肉上已经满是红色巴掌印了，这一下既不能让他羞耻，也触动不了刚刚麻木下来的神经。

 

【+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“你过来。”Jason站在十米开外的地方，那是刺客联盟小主人能允许的最近距离。

“那你别走。”男孩固执地要求，圆圆的脸颊鼓起，像一只松鼠。

Jason冷笑一声。“如果你觉得这样就能威胁到我，那你就错了。”

“我才没有威胁你！”Damian怒道。

“那你站在悬崖上干什么？”Jason嘲讽地问。他当然知道Damian不会跳下去，一哭二闹三上吊的套路和刺客联盟未来继承人实在是太不搭了。但Damian站在那里还是让他心有余悸——万一，万一风太大把那小不点儿吹下去了呢？

“你躲着我！”Damian控诉道，“你不敢见我！”

这倒是没说错……Jason当然会来跟Damian告别，只是他还没想好要怎么开口。

“所以你就站在悬崖边上假装自杀，把照顾你的人急个半死？你是什么，小姑娘吗？”Jason毫不留情地说，然而身体每一块肌肉都是紧绷的，手还搭在套索上。

Damian脸红红的，是耻辱还是愤怒很难说清。“照顾我的人应该是你！我他妈倒想知道为什么我不往这里站你就不来见我！”

注意语言！你才五岁！Jason想这么说，但他随即想到这些词还是他教会Damian的，Damian用重复生物拉丁文学名一样学术的语气说“操”和“他妈的”，这场景实在太可爱了。

“我要回去了。”Jason冷冷道，他不能迁就男孩，不能让男孩以为自己可以用生命（或者假装用生命）要挟任何人，生命只对自己是有价值的，“你要跳就尽管跳，”他不会跳的，他为什么站在那儿都是个谜，谁教的吗？“但是记住，你要去的地方，不会有任何你想要的东西。”

Damian想要他，Jason知道，这种情感很难定义。一个宠物，一个奴隶，一个手下，一个朋友，一个家人。Damian能获得的情感太少，Talia灌输给Damian的野心占据了他心灵太多空间，那仅剩的一小块柔软部分又太过空虚，Jason可能是里面唯一的居住者，他隔壁邻居是一个不存在的父亲和一个还不如不存在的母亲。

Jason转身离开了，他听到Damian追过来又停下的脚步声。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++】

 

“我让母亲把他给我，母亲同意了。她说我们能从野兽身上学到很多，也能获得很多。狼是一种聪明而忠诚的动物，前提是他尊重你的实力。”Damian说到这儿伸出手拍掉Jason乱摸的手，把稍年长些的男人拽到自己身边。淡淡月光下Jason濡湿的短发反射微光，眼神带笑，压根不像正经人，而Damian就算是裸体也像是自带禁欲气场。

“嗯……他被我母亲用铁链拴着的样子就像一个奴隶，可他不是，我知道他不是。是我解下的铁链和项圈，我不想要他的感激。我知道他是最好的。我要自己征服他。”Damian在说话的间隙小口啃噬着Jason喉结，Jason没有拦，只是伸手轻轻摩挲他后颈，就像安慰一只小奶狗。

“能用‘它’吗？……是是是我明白你孤独的童年有朋友多不容易，你多拿那条狼当回事，但你的形容太诡异了，让我想起某些色情电影。”这么说的人床头还拷着半副货真价实的手铐，项圈和静电胶带扔在床下。

“有什么能堵住你的嘴？”Damian黑着脸问。

“刚你自己哭着喊着说不要口枷，我就扔进垃圾桶了……所以，没有。”Jason调侃的笑脸让Damian气得连翻好几个白眼。

“它爱我，它救过我好几次。有一次祖父让我一个人登上雪山，然而山上有叛乱者埋伏。它本来可以逃跑，但它没有，我们一起杀了所有敌人，我断了一条胳膊，接着又是暴风雪……”Damian平淡的叙述仿佛习以为常，Jason默默伸出手把少年搂进怀里，Damian纤长的睫羽扫在他心尖，带来些微的痒，“它带我躲进山洞，还为我叼来兔子。它从来没对我的恩惠表达过感谢，但那个晚上我知道它一定也爱着我。”

主人和狼都是了不得的傲娇。Jason心想。

“日出的时候我们登上峰顶，我抱着它的头，它舔着我断掉的胳膊，那一刻它只有我，我也只有它。我们一起看着太阳从峰峦云雾中一点点升起，河流蜿蜒就像一条金蛇。群山困居在这里几千万年，同样的太阳升起几千亿次……”Damian说到这儿忽然停下了，很刻意地换了话题，“它伤得很重，但没我第一次见它时重。我治好了它之后，它却要走了。它有必须要去的地方，我猜。可能是去找将它赶出领地害它重伤的仇敌，也可能只是单纯厌倦留在另一个种族里。”

Jason吻了吻Damian额头：“然后呢？”

“我本可以把它关起来，让它永远无法离开，但我没有。”Damian低声道，“因为我不想它恨我。”

“没人忍心恨你的，我可爱的小蝙蝠崽。”Jason安慰道，“除了Tim，那也是因为你先把他的咖啡调包成园艺营养土。”

Damian没有被逗笑。

“那时候我明白了一件事：爱和的分别是不冲突的，有时候最好的爱就是允许对方离开。”

Jason沉默了，他不会迟钝到连这个都听不出来。今晚过火的勾引和万全的准备，Jason原本以为是某种代偿，素食时间之前一次吃到撑的大荤，可实际上Damian似乎把这一晚视为某种告别仪式。

“Damian，kiddo. ”每当Jason想显得像成年人一样理智时，他都会用这个称呼，这种语气，Damian经常嘲笑他这么说话时就像哄骗小女孩的变态大叔，他自己知道不像，因为每次这种交流过后Damian都会被说服。

Damian抬起眼看他，天啊，那双压抑着悲伤压抑着不舍压抑着占有欲的绿眼睛有多美。

“乖孩子，看着我。我们谈过这个，对不对？”Jason用指节勾起Damian下巴，被扳机磨出的茧子摩擦着那块光滑的皮肤，“我爱你，胜过爱这操蛋世界上任何一个人，但是……”

“但是你不会留下，我知道。你用不着。”Damian低下头含住了那手指轻轻咬着，不再说话。

Jason弓起身与Damian额头相抵，他们就像两只黑夜中的动物，用短暂的触碰和舔舐化解之后无可避免的孤独。Damian双腿不知何时缠了上来，夹住Jason一条大腿，直到陷入沉眠也不肯放开。Damian长大了不少，却还是那个孩子，Jason喜欢看他任性，那是孩子的权利，所以当Damian难得露出懂事乖巧的样子，他会无比心疼。

心疼，却也不是留下。

正如Damian所说，他们都不需要，也都不能。爱情固然美好，但不足以支撑他们一生……他们不是那种人。

 

【+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“你干嘛？”Jason带着几分好笑看着面前一群胆怯的忍者，他们中有的手上拿着铁链，有的拿着针管，用迟疑的目光相互对视。在他们身后，气势汹汹的小男孩双手抱臂，眉头皱起。

“你们在犹豫什么？我命令你们动手！”Damian怒道，尾音有些颤抖，“动手！”

“失礼了，大人。”为首的忍者率先冲上来，却在逼近Jason时在他耳边低语，“我们已经通知Talia大人了，她马上就会赶到。请您原谅。”

Jason怀着几分无奈将对方摔在一边。潮水般涌上来的忍者们都不是认真想制服他，这场混乱的表演只是为了让他们身后的“小主人”以为自己的命令能得到贯彻。他不过是个木偶罢了，Talia的工具，Jason看得再清楚不过。刺客联盟，Talia，还有这些人，他们让他烦躁。

Damian不蠢，他看得出来。小小的身影一晃，Jason感到膝盖受到重击，接着整个人不受控制地跪了下来，铁链狠狠勒住他脖子，周围忍者们发出惊呼。

“喂，我要喘不上气了。”Jason满不在乎地说，语气像是兄弟间开玩笑。铁链猛地拉紧一下又很快放松，更像是挂在Jason脖子上的项链。

“只要你跟着我，我什么都能给你。”Damian说，孩子特有的细软嗓音刻意压低显出一种强硬，可Jason却听到了一种恳求。Damian本应从不恳求。

“是吗，那你有什么。”Jason问道。他只要拖延时间到Talia到来就好。

“地位。你将只在我之下，而我将来会执掌刺客联盟……”

“没兴趣。”Jason冷笑一声，“我以为你还算了解我。”

“钱？”Damian慌张起来，他所知道的劝诱方式全都来自Talia，“女人？奴隶？我可以给你很多女人，刺客联盟有最棒的性奴……”

这他妈又是谁教的？他们都往这孩子脑子里塞了些什么……哦，好像还是我。Jason久违地有了罪恶感，他那时只是开玩笑说雷宵古蓄养的性奴身价比一辆装甲车还贵，没想到Damian居然记住了。

“放手吧，Kiddo。”Jason说。就在这时Talia走了进来，她冷酷的目光如尖刀一样扫过房间里所有人的脸，最后落在Jason和Damian身上。

“Beloved。”Talia说，Jason感受到Damian身体微弱的颤抖。

“母亲，您听我说……”

“别再让我继续失望了。”

这话说得有点过分，他只是舍不得我而已，我可是很受欢迎的——Jason本想开个玩笑混过去，然而他立刻意识到这不是时候。Damian从他的身上跳下来，低着头站着，双手垂在身体两侧，似乎在忍耐什么。铁链从Jason身上滑落，“当啷”一声砸在地上。

“回你的房间去。”Talia命令道，“今天所有参与这件事的人，每人三十鞭。”

算得上仁慈了。Jason想。Talia一般都是五十下起步。

“你，过来。”最后，她转向Jason，“我有话对你说。”

Jason耸耸肩，站起身活动活动被勒疼的脖子。Damian一言不发转过身，冲出房间。就凭Jason对他的了解，这件事儿肯定没完。他跟着Talia走进漆黑的甬道，身形窈窕火辣的女人径直走在前面，墙壁上的火把自动点燃……它们只是看上去像火把罢了，刺客联盟的装腔作势。

“我希望你没让他对你做什么过火的事。”Talia平静地说，甚至没有回头。Jason摸了摸自己脖子，他知道Damian不会真的伤害他，然而也只有他知道。作为Damian的母亲，Talia对亲生儿子的了解实在是太少，她大概觉得Damian会杀了背叛的Jason，因为如果是她的话，百分百就会这么做。Jason不会纠正她。

“唔，不会。”Jason答道，声音里没什么热情。

“你没有留在他身边的价值了。”Talia忽然停下脚步，Jason警觉起来——Talia难道发现了什么，打算在这里杀掉他？

Jason想多了。在Talia眼里，Jason只是她安排给Damian众多手下中的一个，除了实力之外没什么与别人没什么不同。Damian的愤怒与被抢走玩具的孩子无异，再给他些别的就能安抚。

“你明早就走。这一路我已经安排好了，你的第一个老师是位炸弹专家。”

“真是多谢你费心了。”Jason可没有半点真诚。

Talia转过头，绿眼睛，和Damian一样的绿眼睛，却浑浊得多。Damian像是春天草甸上蓬勃青涩的嫩绿，而Talia则是地底冒着大泡的拉萨路泉水。

Talia冷漠地看着Jason。“你再一次见到Damian时他会忘了你，你也将忘了他。明白我的意思吗？”

我可没那么容易被忘记，记忆力也不差。Jason在心里说，表面上却无动于衷。Talia没有继续解释，而是摆摆手。“回去吧，明天天亮前出发。我会把Damian关起来，你也不许去见他。”

当然，当然。Jason点头。他不会去找那孩子的。

Damian会来找他。

夜袭完全在Jason预料之中，他甚至做好了打一架的准备，这也算是个有他们俩风格的告别，起码可以减轻他一点愧疚感，然而男孩只是默默地爬上石头床，在他臂弯里找到一个相对柔软的角落。

“对不起，当时我站在悬崖上只是为了往下看，这样如果你离开我会知道……我那时不知道你在哪儿，还以为你已经走了。我没想吓你，也没想害你被母亲骂。”

她没骂我。Jason心想，这是个没必要解释的误会。

“我不会留下的，Damian。”Jason叹了口气，把这具小身体拢紧了些，一只手轻轻拍他的背。

“你有个人要杀，我知道。”Damian低声喃喃，“杀完之后呢？”

“过上崭新的人生？开个花店？”Jason开玩笑道。

“不回到我身边吗？”

“Kiddo，你知道答案的。”Jason摸了摸Damian刺猬一样的短发。

“我们还会再见面吗？”

Jason沉默片刻，他不想撒谎。男孩的一生将充斥谎言，虚假的目标，虚假的权力，虚假的爱。他不想成为这些谎言中的一个。实话说，Jason不知道自己能否活到返回哥谭，是否能活着将小丑烧死在火海之中，这几率太小了。Damian不需要等他，男孩有自己的未来，他会继承刺客联盟，会成为所有罪犯的帝王，会征服这个世界如同他母亲所期待那样。这样精彩的人生里永远不会有Jason的一席之地，因为他已经是个死人了，留在世上的只是愤怒的幽灵。

“也许不会。”Jason答道，可是后半句话却不受控制地说了出来，“也许会。谁知道呢。”

“我总有一天会找到你。”男孩突然翻过身骑在Jason胸口，揪着他领子，居高临下的神色无比严肃，“我会征服这个世界，然后把你找回来，不管你躲去哪里。在那之前你绝对不许死。”

“噗。”如果不是Talia的手下可能就在附近，Jason真想狂笑一阵，这小鬼在说什么啊，“我为什么要躲你？你以为你很厉害吗，我一招就能制伏你，不管过多少年都是一样。”

“不一样！我会成为这世界上最厉害的人，到时候不服从我的人都得死。”Damian愤怒地捶了下Jason胸口，“我今天放了你，但我命令你活下去！”

“好吧，好吧。”Jason举起双手投降……放了？这是Damian的告别模式吗，真够自我主义的，不过他还挺喜欢，“我等着你征服世界，然后找到我的那一天。”

Damian咬着嘴唇，伏下身紧紧抱着他的脖子，双眼紧闭，Jason轻轻抚摸他的背，直到他们两个就这样睡着。这样的夜晚曾度过许多次，骄傲的，寂寞的，遍体鳞伤的。Jason自问自己没有为Damian付出过什么。保护他只是受了Talia的命令，那些故事也只是打发时光，他对待Damian时从没有小心翼翼的讨好，也没有故意的无视。说真的，在哥谭他对待一个牛奶工的态度也比对Damian要亲切，可这个孩子就是这样不可救药地喜欢上了他，把一切都分享给他，不论他愿不愿意。Jason一度为Talia担心，为什么一条毒蛇会生出一个这么天真的孩子，就连残忍也天真得可以，直到那场雪山上的叛乱——原本毕恭毕敬的贴身侍从，从小陪伴他长大的那些忍者拔出刀来，眼里没有半分仁慈，口里的辱骂字字见血，而幼小的男孩连眼睛都没有多眨一下，神色冷漠如他身后冰雪覆盖的雪峰。

如果背叛的是我，Damian会是什么表情。那时Jason想。他知道自己从未忠诚过那个男孩，但更不会在他背后插刀……Damian又是怎么知道这一点的呢？难道孩子们自身都有直觉，知道谁能保护他们，谁会对他们好？

那他第一眼见到Batman时的直觉又是对是错呢？

“晚安。”Jason耳语道，用尽了他所剩的温柔。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++】

 

Jason醒来时Damian好像已经走了，真不知道就几小时前那个状态，他是怎么从安全屋里爬出去的。

冰箱里有做好的三明治，用保鲜膜完整地包好，还有一大杯鲜榨橙汁，玻璃杯上故意留下一个唇印——这小鬼。Jason就着唇印将果汁全部喝下，没加热就吃掉了三明治。就在这时他听到了客厅的响动。这间安全屋还是挺大的，看来Damian兴许还没走。

Jason裸着上半身走进客厅，Damian正坐在沙发躺椅上看书。

“平常你这会儿还在睡，今天是怎么了？”Jason走过去，Damian抬头看他。

“也许是嫌你做得早餐难吃？”Damian歪了歪头，在Jason来得及说些什么之前再次开口，“也许是突然想看看你离开的背影？”

“我知道我的背影很性感。”Jason蹲下来，捏了捏Damian的脸。

“然后从你背后开一枪。”Damian任由Jason捏扯着，冷冷补了句。

“对我离开意见这么大？”Jason笑了，“舍不得我的话不如和我一起走？”

“为什么不是我把你关进下水道里让你再也走不了？”

“我喜欢你的色情幻想。”

这是句玩笑，他们曾向彼此开过无数次的玩笑——Roy是个傻逼这次Jason绝对不会再离开哥谭去救他，Dr. Hurt烦得要死总有一天Damian要把这群人渣打包扔进火山口然后去尼泊尔度长假……只有一点，他们知道这不是真的，永远也不会是。Damian无法离开哥谭，正如Jason不会留下来。

“过几个月见。”Jason说。他脑海中突然出现了一片雪原，这感觉非常熟悉……也是，哪里的雪原看上去都一样。茫茫雪原中只有他一个，身后或许还跟着什么，记不清了，他没有回头，不敢回头，就好像一旦回头这段旅途就会结束，“对了，忘了问，你的狼最后怎么了？”

“我怎么知道？”Damian挑了挑眉，“我再也没见过它。不过它那么厉害，肯定能找到自己的领地，组建强大的家族……按野生狼的平均寿命，现在已经死了吧。”

“这样啊……”Jason突然发难把Damian横暴起来，走进餐厅放在长餐桌上，盘子花瓶噼里啪啦碎了一地。

“你干嘛？！”Damian吓了一跳。

“距离我出发还有点时间，你看上去又这么舍不得我，所以我想……”Jason伸手解开Damian领口第一个纽扣，Damian只是瞪他，一点像样的反抗也没有。

“变态。”

Jason吻上了那张吐不出甜言蜜语的刻薄双唇。“谢谢夸奖，亲爱的，你也是。”

 

【++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“不是说放我走吗？”Jason不知道自己该做出什么表情，苦笑还是假装生气。冰天雪地之间只有他和这个小家伙。他当然知道Damian能跟踪他，就像他知道Damian能在暴风雪中自己找回刺客联盟去。

被发现的男孩嘴唇发白。“我没留你。”

“你跟着我，我能去哪儿？再往前走是公路，车程两小时之后是飞机场，你想再跟我多久？”Jason索性坐在地上，反正他也走累了。“我以为昨晚我们已经告别过了？”

Damian没有凑近，依旧站在原地，一言不发。

“还是说，你要跟我走？”

Damian眼神微微闪烁了下。

“你妈大概会派她所有刺客来追杀我，不过那也没关系。”Jason以一种真假莫辨的认真态度说道，“我把你塞进我旅行包里，带你上飞机，我们去随便他妈的什么地方，开一块荒地种种菜养养牛，反正饿不死。我不报仇了，你的命运也别要了，就这样，我们俩像两个废物一样过一辈子，你觉得怎么样？这样你开心了？”

男孩摇摇头。

“那就他妈的别跟着我。”Jason和颜悦色地说，“回去。”

Damian顺从地转过身，走了几步。Jason压抑着内心涌出的酸涩，静静望着他。好吧，离开的人是自己，起码目送男孩回去，这种程度的补偿还是要做的。

男孩忽然回过头。

“又怎么了？”

“我想跟你走的。”男孩说，语气急切地像是在解释，眼角亮晶晶的像是泪水，Jason看不清，他只是隐约意识到一点：如果他现在伸手，男孩会扑进他怀里，他们的人生都会变成另一番样子。

“我知道，Kiddo。”Jason答道，他放任自己被诚实和痛苦戳穿，“我也想留下。”

这是他对他的男孩说的最后一句话。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++】

 

 

Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?

谁将带你冲破清晨的阴霾?

Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?

谁将在日照三竿之时摇醒你?

Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?

谁将在你一人酩酊大醉时送你回家?

Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?

谁将带你冲破清晨的阴霾?

It ain't me

不会是我


End file.
